More Than Just an Observer
by wolfriend
Summary: Bella's change... From Edward's POV? One-shot. Written pre-BD


**In truth, I really don't like writing, but after seeing all these fanfics about Bella's change, I decided that Edward's side of that story deserved to be told. Probably won't write anymore than this, but I'm open to the possibilities. My first fanfic ever! ****Please review****. If you love it, great. If you hate it, even better! Tell me what I did wrong! BTW... If I could come up with stuff as good Stephanie Meyer's, I wouldn't be posting it on the internet. I own nothing, she does. **

It Ends

I refused to look away from my love. I was looking for something, anything, in her that would indicate that she wasn't ready, or wasn't willing to allow me to preform the most selfish act of my being. I found nothing but iron hard resolve. "Edward, I'm ready" That broke me from my reverie. I simply nodded, afraid I wouldn't be able to contain myself if I allowed myself to speak. I lowered my head toward her, and kissed her softly on her warm, soft lips for the last time. She screwed her eyes shut, and I moved down her jaw line towards her neck, kissing all the way. I heard her take a large breath in, and I decided if I didn't do it now, I would never be able to. I allowed my teeth, dripping with venom, to protrude from my mouth. I begged Bella, god, or whoever, to forgive me, then I pressed my teeth to her neck. It only took the smallest amount of pressure for them to break the skin and deliver their deadly payload. I was immediately immersed in the most warm, light, delicious taste that I could have ever conceived. I quickly retracted myself from her, knowing that I couldn't restrain myself with my teeth inside of her for long, and taped some gauze to her open wound. I said a longing, "I love you," and settled down to watch the most horrifying events of my existence. Bella would die in front of me, and I had caused it. So began the three days of my personal hell.

Immediately, she started screaming in the most pained voice I had ever heard. It was mostly incoherent, but I sometimes heard yells of "Edward!" and "fire!". All I could do was sit there hold her fevered hand in mine, and whisper soothing words in her ears that she would never hear. She grew so hot that it hurt to hold her hand. But I never let go, not once during that eternity that made up those three days. One the first day, all that happened was the venom spread throughout her body, burning it's way through her. She never lost consciousness, though her pupils darted around under her eyelids as though she was in REM sleep. Hear ears quivered and her nose twitched. Her hands shook and her teeth gnashed. This was the venom affecting her senses, heightening them, but making the rest of the transformation all the more painful for it. I knew from experience that she would be hearing booms nearly strong enough to burst human ear drums, tasting the harshest, bitterest flavor imaginable, seeing flashes of light bright enough to blind, and feeling blow torches slowly searing her skin. And through it all there was the omni-present screaming. And then the first day was over, and I breathed my first breath in twenty-four hours. The sun had risen and set, but all I knew was the cold grey stone of that basement. Now the venom re-prioritized. Done with her senses, it was time to take care of her diet. It moved to her organs, and started rearranging in the most painful way possible. I could literally see her insides moving around underneath her skin, and a ruby red color slowly filled her irises. It was painful to watch, but I couldn't look away. Once they were in the correct place, all of the unnecessary organs (more than half of them), were frozen in place, there tasks never to be performed again. After a while, the grinding of her insides was done. Another day, another breath. The air tasted stagnant and moist, as though something were decomposing. Day three, the day of the physical changes, was the worst of all. The venom targeted her weak, human form. Her teeth grew and sharpened, her veins twisted, and her non-vital organs disintegrated, I could hear her bones grinding each other down, see the stone-like pallor creep across her skin, and feel her muscles tense and strain almost to their breaking points. This was accompanied by spasms. They shook bed, they shook the chains, they should the entire house. And each jerk caused her to let out an unearthly howl that would have literally carried for miles had we not soundproofed the room. This went on for an eternity until finally, the spasms were to much. I was thrown off of her, and the chains were annihilated. The table was reduced to splinters, and she collapsed into a pile of destruction. I against the wall, dazed, but I could hear her heartbeat, once so strong, only a whisper. The venom had gotten what it needed from it, now it was destroying it. Bella's screams reached a deafening climax as my venom obliterated the last of her humanity. Her heart gave a few more slow, weakly beats, then was still.


End file.
